Like taking candy and eating it in front of kids!
by Azkaban Prisoner 061088
Summary: Written by Laura, Kat and I. Rated PG because of our large imaginations. The Dark Lord comes up with new plans, and suceeds in using them Bwa haha! Slytherin Forever!
1. The Plan dun dun duuuuun!

Disclaimer: None of this is mine. I'm not crazy, And this was made by Me and Laura! Sweeeeeeeeeee! All the DE's and the Dark Lord belong to the grand J.K. Rowling! *bows*  
  
*The Dark Lord walked through the door in his new city hideout. Although not his first pick.... No ministry worker would look for him here.*  
  
*Many DEs were gathered inside the penthouse apartment, sparsely decorated with sconces and chains hanging from the walls*  
  
Our master, he approaches!!  
  
*franctic bowing*  
  
*The dark lord glances down at his Death Eaters...* "That will do. Now... *He turns toward the secretary of the group, Joanne* Joanne... I need a plan.. A very evil plan. No pickles... No sprinkles... No failing  
  
But... It must be... Evil!!!"  
  
Evil! *the death eaters repeat*  
  
Yes *the Dark Lord repeated* Evil. Any ideas?  
  
Joanne: Well, sir . . . uh, Lord . . . uh, Voldy . . . ah, my liege . . . I think we should do a great evil. an evil so great, it is greatly evil.  
  
*All DEs agree enthusiastically* *The dark Lord sighed* Light travels faster than sound Joanne..... Thats why you seem bright before you speak. Anyone else have any ideas? Any.... Evil ideas  
  
Random DE: pick other people's flowers and blame it on the cat!  
  
Random DE: Take candy from children!  
  
Oh dear god. You are a regular Ben Franklin. If BEN FRANKLIN WAS AN IDIOT!!!   
  
Ohhhh... wait..... The second one interests me...  
  
Yes..... Stealing candy  
  
I like that. But not a little candy... No.. we need to steal a lot! *dramatic music*  
  
DEs: All hail our leader! He is a genius!  
  
Yes. Yes.. I am.... But..... we need to work on this more....  
  
Any more Ideas to further advance this plan?  
  
DE: M'Lord, i have an idea. I have heard that an armored truck with a shipment of candy will be coming into this city today. If anyone wanted to get absurd amounts of candy, well then, this would be it.  
  
*the dark Lord paces slowly and then nods* Yes. That will work. I like this plan.... 


	2. The plan takes shape Salazar save us

Hello. If anyone mangaged to survive the first chapter. I congratulate you. And now, I will take this time to say... Im sorry. Yes. Im sorry. Don't know why.. but im sorry for whatever I may do to you in the future. Not to mention... I say Damnit once in this chapter... Damnit! Not once... Three times...hm..  
  
Disclamer: Hi. I own all of this. I own the Dark Lord, and I own all the DE's. Okay.. So I lied. Throw me in Azzy why don't you. Well. Except for Joanne. I feel I needed to use that name. Dunno why... just sounded cool. Okay. Ill shut up now.  
  
And, just so's you know.... Im lazy. DL means Dark Lord and DE means Death Eater!!  
  
CHAPTER TWO!!!! The truckdriver!  
  
*Scene starts with The Dark Lord and his followers croching behind this huge bush thing. Its not a bush, not a forest.... Just some... foliage. deal with it*  
  
DL: Shhhhhhhhh!!! Shut it! Soon... the truck arrives!!  
  
DE's: *whispering* The truck is coming! come, our costumes must be put on!!  
  
DL: *his eyes shoot open* Whoa whoa whoa..... Costumes?!?! What Costume--- *jaw drops*  
  
DE's: HERE IT COMES!!!! *they jump out in front of the armoured candy truck wearing Britney Spears school girl costumes and start (attempting) to dance*  
  
DL: *stares and faints* Oh Salazar!  
  
*The armoured candy truck screeches to an erm.. screeching halt. The driver stumbles out of the truck, clutching his eyes and screaming for mercy from his burning retinas. All the while, the Death Eaters comtinues to stumble around in a somewhat loosely organised formation. They are waving their arms, and shaking thier hips. Their short short plaid skirts gave the poor helpless truck driver a heart attack. And not in a good way. Poor soul. *The DE's celebrate their sucess, and then relize that their leader is not girlishly running around and jumping about with them. They look behind that bushy thingy and alas!!! The Dark Lord has fainted! Poor guy!!*  
  
Random DE: We must wake our master!!!  
  
*The DE's shake and prod the DL, but to no avail. Finally one DE goes to the back of the truck and gets out a candy with was bottles filled with liquid called "Squeeze it's (R)" He feverishly tear the top off one of the bottles and pours the liquidy candy into the DL's mouth.*  
  
DL: *shakes awake, and sits up* Was I dreaming?? Where am I---- *notices his DE's are still wearing the skimpy outfits then collapses back on the ground and shuts his eyes while humming to himself* Why... Why Salazar. Why do you hate me so?! Sticking me with such....... idiots.  
  
Lucius Malfoy: HEY! I resent that!!! Im not an idiot!  
  
DL: Yes. you're right.... You are god. a sexy sexy god-ly man. ((OKAY.... fine... he didnt say that. but Lucius had to pop up somewhere!!! -Stephanie))  
  
DE: Sir, We... We have the truck! *jumps around excitedly causing the water balloons attached to his chest to wobble.*  
  
DL: *Stands up and grabs the hyper DE by his throat* WHY, WHY do you have water balloons attached to your throat?!?! *glares dangerously*  
  
DE: Um... Sir.... My Lord..... We, that is.. I wanted to make the costumes a realistic as possible. You know.. to make the truck driver stop.... *points to the unconcious truck driver*  
  
DL: *Lifts the DE off the ground by his neck* Now.. Remove those water balloons. We would'nt want a scandal would we?!?! *Starts to press his thumb into the DE's airway passage*  
  
other DE's: A scandal!! Scandal!! Scandal!! Sandal!!! Scandal!!!  
  
DL: NO!!!!!! DAMNIT!!! SCANDALS ARE BAD!!!!! *watches the DE struggle to breathe, but smiles as he starts to black out.*  
  
Other DE's: No Scandal!! No Scandal!! No Scandal!!! *All DE's remove the balloons*  
  
DL: Good. *releases the DE, just before he slips into unconciousness* Now, hand Joanne the truck drivers uniform... She'll drive.  
  
Joanne: but...... My Lord..... I... cannot dance.  
  
DL: And I, I do not care. How could I have been surrounded with such idiots?! Just push the Gas.... and Steer..... Doink.  
  
DE's: But.... if she can't.. I don't want to be in the truck of she can't dive!!!  
  
The DE that was choked moments before: Hey...... i You /i should drive!!  
  
DE's: Yes, YES!!! You are surely the best of all things out of all of us!!  
  
DL: Damn right I am. *Pulls out his wand and magiks the drivers uniform on him*  
  
Joanne: My Lord... We cannot leave the Driver of the truck in such stylish underwear. *points at boxers with little red hearts o them* To do so, would be un-evil!  
  
DL: Or would it?!?! *waves wand and the driver is instantly dressed up in the Britany Spears outfit.*  
  
DE's: *grovel, grovel* Genius, Sir, absolutely evil. *claps thunderously*  
  
DL: Yes. I know. *Hops in the truck, leaving the original candy truck driver on the side of the road.. In the middle of nowhere... In a britany spears outfit. Im sorry Sir. You should have shaved or something.... now you look all; manly like.... Ick!! Okay...*  
  
--Will our master and lord defeat everyone and rule the world??!!? --Will the truck driver get revenge?!?! --Will the children of the world be jelous of the Dark Lord and his candy?!!? --Will I stop these crappy things? I think NOT!!!!! 


	3. Meanwhile back at Hogwarts!

Okay.. the action star is not working for some reason.. Im trying my best though to make is somewhat understandable...

It begins with Harry, Hermione, and Ron wandering the nearly abandoned halls of Hogwarts  
  
Snape Stalker: talking to other Slytherins "– And – and – I almost touched his ROBES!! gleeful squeak"  
  
Random Slytherin: excited gasp "OH! MY! GAWD!!!!!"  
  
Narrator/Stephanie: "Ah-hem!!! Focus on the plot line, please!"  
  
camera shifts to Harry Potter  
  
Harry: whistling, walking along  
suddenly, he clutches his scar and screams in agony like a little baby "Ahh, my scar! The pain!!!"  
  
Hermione: "Harry?!?"  
  
Harry: "It burns so much, Hermione . . . and I have a huge craving for . . . picks his head up . . . CANDY."  
  
Hermione: "Candy? Why candy?"  
  
Harry: "It must be Voldemort, I'm sure of it!!"  
  
Hermione: "You mean like, he's lounging around evilly, eating bonbons?"  
  
Ron: "Mmm, frenchy-named candy . . ."  
  
Hermione and Harry: stare, look away, and shift away  
  
Hermione: "It's chocolate . . . usually . . . but, eh . . . voice drops to a whisper Ron fell over when brains were handed out . . ."  
  
Harry: whispers "Indeed." voice goes back to normal "We have to do something about it! Think of the poor little children who are being deprived of their fifth cavity-causing chocolate bar!!!"  
  
Ron: "Yeah, let's go get some chocolate!"  
  
Hermione: "Uh, sure . . . Ron . . . whatever you want . . . "whispers to Harry "Lets go before he snaps."  
  
They start to walk out, but are stopped by Professor Snape  
  
Snape-stalker: "SQUEEK!" faints from excitement  
  
Snape: hesitates, then continues in his dreamy and, might I add, extremely sexy voice –Kat – "Potter, what, may I ask, are you and your girlfriend and . . . homie . . . very . . . stupid . . . homie . . . doing?"  
  
Harry: "Uh, sir, we were just headed out to . . ."  
  
Hermione: - "VISIT HAGRID!!!"  
  
Ron: "Nuh-uh, we were gonna go to -" THONK Ron is knocked out by Harry. Duh.  
  
Snape: stare  
  
Snape-stalker: wakes up looks at Snape drools uncontrollably  
  
Random Slytherin: appears, and drags Snape Stalker away, to a mental facility (we hope)  
  
Ron: wakes up and sees spider on the ground  
  
Spider: touches Ron  
  
Ron: "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm contaminated!!!!! Get it off, get it off!!!! cries Mommy!!!! I need chocolate!!!! It's the only thing that'll cure me!!!!"  
  
Harry: stares "Oh, puh-lease."  
  
Hermione: "Actually, Harry, even though Ron may not be allergic to arachnids, he might psychologically convince himself that he will, in fact, die if he does not get chocolate."  
  
Harry: "Well, I'm not gonna stop him."  
  
Hermione: super evil glare of DOOOOM!!!!!  
  
Snape: "Ms. Granger, don't stop him, it would mean one less Gryffindor to ruin my potions class."  
  
Hermione: shifts super evil glare of DOOOOM!!!!! to Snape  
  
Snape: bitch slaps Hermione  
  
Hermione: bitch slaps Snape back, then realizes she has touched him and goes off to sell handshakes to the SSFCOOEG (the Severus Snape Fan Club Of Overly Excitable Girls) before frantically washing her hand  
  
Snape: fuming with anger  
  
Harry: runs away, dragging a traumatized Ron  
  
Narrator/Stephanie: "FREEZE! Where did the plot line go?"  
  
Narrator/Laura: "There was a plot line? When? looks around"  
  
Stephanie: "Chapter one, and recently mentioned about . . . there. "points to the start of chapter "See, Harry talks about his scar and chocolate."  
  
Laura: "Oh, right. Umm . . ."  
  
Harry's scar burns again  
  
Hermione: "back from selling off handshakes and disinfecting her hand Let's go before this gets any worse!!"  
  
Stephanie: "WORSE?! How can this get any worse?! This story sucks!!!"  
  
Kat: "Oh, come on, it's not that bad!!" grin huggles Sev doll  
  
Stephanie: "Maybe for you . . . oi! Well, let's try this one again, okay? Harry . . . GO!"  
  
Harry: "Yes ma'am, erm . . . clutches his scar and recites in a monotone voice Oh, ow. Won't someone help me. Please help me."  
  
Hermione: as unenthusiastically as Harry "Oh no. What is wrong, Harry."  
  
Ron: "I don't know, why are you asking me?!"  
  
Hermione: "I'm not."  
  
Ron: "Oh."  
  
Hermione: to authors "Please, get rid of him!"  
  
Stephanie: "Alllllllrighty then! To Aragog!" snaps fingers and Ron disappears to . . . visit . . . Aragog  
  
Laura: "We'll check on him later. Now, show some enthusiasm, people!! And . . . action!"  
  
Harry: runs screaming "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! MY SCAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Laura: "Ooh, adrenaline . . . must have had some Mountain Dew . . ."  
  
Stephanie and Kat: sitting in English class and ignoring the Phantom of the Opera discussion "SUGAR!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"  
  
Hermione: "Aren't we supposed to be in a story?"  
  
Laura: "Aw, shut up and go stalk Snape or something."  
  
Kat: "Hey, my job!!" evil glare  
  
Laura: to Snape Don't worry, "I won't punish you by having Hermione follow you around –"  
  
Hermione: "Hey! I'm a leader, not a follower."  
  
Stephanie: "Shut it! I don't care what you think, Miss Sassy Pants!!"  
  
Laura: giggle "You said 'sassy'. giggle According to our English teacher, that makes you a whore, Hermione."  
  
All of Hogwarts: "Hear, hear."  
  
Snape: "Sassy? Isn't that Clare?"  
  
Stephanie:" Hey, Mr. Sassy Pants, I'm in charge here!"  
  
Snape: "Mr. Sassy Pants? Me?!"  
  
Stephanie: "You will be if you don't shut it!!"  
  
Snape: "But . . . you- . . . fine."  
  
Stephanie: "Good, I'm glad you see things my way."  
  
Snape: "Wait, no! I refuse to do so!"  
  
Stephanie: "Well, you have to."  
  
Snape: "Says who?"  
  
Stephanie: "Says me!"  
  
Snape: "Who died and made you God?"  
  
Stephanie: "God!"  
  
Snape: "Liar!"  
  
Stephanie: "Am not!"  
  
Snape: "Are too!"  
  
Laura: booming, authoritarian voice "ENOUGH!!! Snape, you're wrong, get over it. Stephanie, stop baiting the characters, it's mean. Hermione, your speaking privileges have been removed. Kat, let go of Snape. Now."  
  
Snape: whispers "Yess!" pumps fish (she ment to write fist)  
  
Laura: dies laughing "YOU SPELT FISH!!!! meep"  
  
Stephanie: evil death glare  
  
Snape: runs away and hides  
  
Kat: "Nooo!!! Come back, my one true love!!" runs after him  
  
Stephanie: smiles and death glares  
  
Laura: "Hey, you stole my evil death glare!!!"  
  
Stephanie: raises an eyebrow  
  
Laura: "Yes, yes, I know the power is good, but I'm afraid you're going to have to give it back. Now."  
  
Stephanie: faces Laura "Nuh-uh."  
  
Harry: "SHUT UP AND FINISH THE STORY!!!!!!"  
  
Laura: "Harry, I'll make you a deal: I won't give you an extremely stereotyped and possibly gay part if you get my mojo – I mean, glare – back."  
  
Stephanie: "Ah, take it, I just want to work on the story! snaps and Ron is brought back. He's scared . . . as in really scared . . . because of the spiders . . . yeah."  
  
Laura: "So, Ron, how are you doi "– points behind Ron "SPIDER!!"  
  
Ron: "AHHHH!!!! OMG!!!!!" run, jumps, ducks, and looks behind him, all at the same time  
  
Harry: "Ooh, talent!"  
  
Laura: "Just kidding!"  
  
Ron:" has heart attack"  
  
Hermione: "That wasn't nice!!"  
  
Laura: "Hey, you have no talking privileges, so zip it! Back to the story . . ."  
  
**RECAP!** Harry's scar burns, Ron needs chocolate like a woman having PMS, and Hermione is a mute whore  
  
Stephanie: "Sassy Pants! We can't say WHORE! Saying WHORE will get us a PG- 13 rating. She's not a WHORE!! – Oh. Damn. We can edit that out, right?"  
  
Laura: "Yeah, sure. Or you could just leave it in there and PG-13."  
  
Stephanie: "Alas, it is now PG-13."  
  
Kat: "Aww . . . I can only say whore? Can't we make it R, please?"  
  
Stephanie: "Not R, lmao. Maybe I'll leave it PG-13 even . . . poor younguns . . ."  
  
Laura: "Yes, yes, it's PG-13, whatever, STORY TIME!!!!!"  
  
Hermione: points towards door  
  
Harry: "Yes, let's go!" all three leave

rotflamo.... Im sorry.. I truly am....

**_Please Read and Review!!_**


	4. Holy Traffic Jam Voldemort! xD

The next chapter opens with the Dark Lord and his followers stuck in heavy rush-hour traffic. They are all in this Armed truck thing still right and are all enjoying the sight, sounds, and smells ((MMmmm Carbon Monoxide!)) Of a traffic Jam... and how did they all fit into the front seats you ask ? A simple charm to enlarge the front seat obviously! Now all of his followers and himself can easily and comfortably fit into the front seat.. Normally made for only two people. And as most people do during traffic jams, the Dark Lord is slowly starting to become engulfed in.. ROAD RAGE! ((Oh No! Not that! Anything but that!! Lmao))  
  
Dark Lord: "Damn Muggles and their vehicles!!" He said, while slamming his head on the steering wheel "How does one get through this traffic?? Its taking an eternity!"  
  
Death Eater 1: "Sir-erm-My Lord, couldn't we just... disapparate out of the traffic?"  
  
DL: "No, You idiot..it would cause too much attention.." The Dark Lord said, like Carson ((Of the Fab 5... Duh.))  
  
DE 2: "OOOooOOooooOooh.... You're so smart My Lord! I knew we made you our leader for a reason!"  
  
DL: "You didn't make me your leader." He said while rolling his eyes. "I made you my followers. This was SO my idea. Plus, we would have to be touching all the candy and stuff in this truck in order for it all to disapparate with us, It wouldn't just... Come with us. We'd have to like make candy suits or something..."  
  
Carson (Of the Fab 5... duh): -Appears- "OhmiGAWD! NEW FASHION IDEA!!!!!" –dissapears-  
  
DE 1: "OOooohhh Me-row..." he said while making Cat-like claws. "Me want one of those... Hot, hot, hot!!"  
  
DL: "NO!" he yelled as he grabbed the Death Eaters throat. "This candy must be used for EVILLLLLL!!!!" –insert evil laugh here-  
  
The traffic clears up  
  
DE 3: "Floor it Voldie!!!"  
  
DL: "Don't you dare call me "Voldie". EVILLLLLLL!!!!"  
  
Every  
Villain  
Is  
Lemons  
  
DL: "Seeeee!! EVILLLLLLL!!!!"  
  
Suddenly and without warning ((lol, I love repetitive-ness)) Albus Dumbledore apparated into the back of the Death Eaters truck, and falls into a huge pile of candy.  
  
Dore: -Starts mumbling to himself- "Hey now... this isn't Albuquerque!" He said, and then he looks at his new surroundings... "OH! Lemon Drop!" And he then proceeded to eat the aforementioned Lemon Drop.  
  
The Death Eaters and the Dark Lord do not hear Dumbledore's mumbling, owing to the fact that they are singing "Holidae Inn" at the top of their lungs  
  
Dore: "Lemon Drop! And another! And another!" -grabs as many as he can and throws them into his lap- "Merlin's beard! It's a Lemon Drop Well!!!" –Dives into the well-  
  
The Death Eaters and the Dark Lord heard Dumbledore as he excitedly leapt into the Lemon Drops.  
  
DE: "Erm.. My Lord... What was that noise?"  
  
DL: "I haven't the faintest.... "He says as he pulls over the truck to the side of the highway.. "You.. Johnson... out first..." he says and shoves him out of the truck and on to the ground.  
  
Johnson: But.. My Lord..." he protests, and looks up, but quickly changes his mind when his eyes meet with the Dark Lords. "Forgive me My Lord. Anything you say... Yes My Lord."  
  
DL: "Thought so. "  
  
Johnson: Gets up off the floor and slowly walks to the back of the truck, and pops open the back doors.. When he opens up the doors he lets out a little scream "Um... My Lord... You may want to see this... I don't think this is very good... Actually... its rather frightening... I think I just wet my pants..."  
  
DL: "Salazar save me... I ask for the best, and they give me this...." Turns the back corner of the truck and says "Well... what the hell is it this time Johnson? Hm.... A Bug? Did you see a cockroach or something?"  
  
Johnson: "Well Sir... theres a.. well, Um... Sir.. there's a shark in our candy... And... I need to go change my robes..... Pardon me..." And Johnson walks off to the front of the truck.  
  
The other DE's and the DL turn around the corner and all but the Dark Lord give a little scream of surprise, Because all they can see is a fin (Dumbledore's Hat) poking out of the sea of candy, moving around, and making chomping noises.  
( Jaws Music Plays (  
  
As the music turns on, one of the DE's leap into the air and scramble to get back into the front of the truck, screaming and waving his hands over his head all the while. As the DE is running and screaming, a trucker slows down to ask if everything is alright.  
  
Trucker: "Hey, Is everything allright? I just saw one of your boys runnin' back screamin' like a freshly caught grasshopper in winter, and another is mooning passing cars..." ((Hehe, Mooning... Lupin... Full Moon -Steph falls over laughing-))  
  
DL: "My God... Do I have to keep you all on a leash or something?! Um.. Thank you Good Muggle.... Sir... Thank You very much indeed..... Obliviate!!"  
  
The Trucker smiles and just waves his hands, as he merges the truck back into the highway... The DE's on the other hand, have all leapt onto their master and are hugging, hiding, and profusely whimpering in fright behind and on top of him. The Dark Lord just shakes his head, and as the Jaws music becomes the loudest, Dumbledore pops out of the Candy with a loud "TA- DAAAAAA!!!"  
  
Dore: "LEMON DROPS!" He shouts after successfully picking out most of the Lemon Drops from the truck of candy.  
  
DE's: -All jump in fright and all end up collapsing onto each other-  
  
Dore: "Well.. Fancy seeing you here Tom." He says as he waves to the heap of Dark Force supporters. "And Hello to you all too!"  
  
DL: -twitches- "What on Earth are you doing here?!"  
  
Dore: "Eh, nothin' much. I did find some Lemon Drops around here though... Mind if I have some?"  
  
DL: "Well, actually... I---"  
  
Dore: "MIND IF I TAKE SOME!!!!???"(Thunder, lightning, scary, ahhhhh!)  
  
DL: Um... Not at all.. Go right ahead.  
  
Dore: "Oh good! I wasn't too sure.." Is suddenly cheery again, and takes about a fifth of the candy. "Well, anyways, nice to see you all again, but I really must dash! I have a school to run, a war to plan, some candy to eat, and a bathroom to redecorate!!! Bye bye!!" He says, and then dissaperates..  
  
Steph: Hold the phone!!  
  
Operator: You got it! –holds phone- Steph: That's not what I meant! What I meant is, wait a minute.... Albus Dumbledore... Is not, nor will ever be... Gay. Ever!  
  
Laura: I never said he was.... He has just bee taking style lessons from Carson!  
  
Steph: And Carson is......  
  
Kat: Oh!! I know!! Choose meeeee!!!  
  
Steph: Alright, take it away Kat.  
  
Kat: He's Gay!  
  
Steph: That's right!  
  
Laura: But Carson is stylishly Gay... Theres a difference!  
  
Steph and Kat: -nod- Well, can't deny that!

..

..

..

..

..

..

....

.....

........

.........

.....

....

...

..

.

Steph: Well, that was fun! Now for... the Disclaimer crap -- Okay... here we go.. Theme Music please!

Laura: WTF?! We don't have theme Music!

Steph: Yeah we do.... I made some up! –Hums the theme of 'I love Lucy'-

Kat: Dude, You're stealing stuff left and right Steph....

Steph: I know.... Isn't it great? And technically.. I can do this since I'm writing this disclaimer! And Im not making any money!

Laura: Steph... Hate the break it to you... but there is no disclaimer...

Steph: There is now! And....... Theme music..... and.. Roll tape!!

Kat: We don't have a tape..and we don't have theme music!.. Its just you... and your vivid imagination at work again...

Steph: I can have a tape if I want one!!

Laura: Nu-uh!

Steph: Yes-huh!

Laura: Who died and made you god??

Steph: God!

Laura: Liar!

Steph: Am not!

Laura: Are too!

Kat: Ready? Shut-up!!

Steph and Laura: Yes Mam!

Kat: Steph.... Do you have a disclaimer typed?

Steph: Yeah.... Its here –Points down-

Disclaimer... Take two: -Harry Potter is mine. Im sitting here in my huge mansion swimming in money! Mmm Money! lol, Okay.... So I am lying again. Throw me in Azkaban why don't you! -"Every Villain is Lemons" (E.V.I.L.) Is from Sponge Bob. -Carson, belongs to himself, -"OhMiGAWD" is something that I made up... seee... Its mine. Steal and die! -The story line was so our (Laura, Kat and My) Idea.... And if we see another story where the Dark Lord and his followers are stealing candy to use it for evil, we are SO going to find you and hunt you down. Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow... Maybe not next week, or this month, or this year.... But one day.... You're dead meat. 


End file.
